Dreams and Nightmares
by redroses100
Summary: Jack isn't as innocent as the Guardians think. When one of his naughty dreams starts to go to far, will he be strong enough to defeat the monster under the bed, or will he become victim to his own dark desires? WARNING! don't read if you are skitish about Yaoi or Jack/Pitch pairings!
1. Jack's Dream

Warnings: contains yaoi, dark desires, and a side to Jack Frost you've never seen before. You've been warned. And also, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the character. Just a fan girl looking for some naughty amusement :)

Jack hummed to himself as he walked. It was an old tune his mom used to sing him when he was human. Ever since he had gotten his memories back, the tune had been stuck in his head. He carelessly tapped his staff against trees as he walked serenely through the woods of Burgess.

Earlier in the day he had created a snowball fight for Jamie and his friends, but now they were all asleep, leaving jack to wander around the frozen woods by himself. He considered catching some sleep as well, but he was much to content to be tired. Things were finally starting to look up for the winter spirit. He had friends, he was believed in, and the world was safe. He hadn't seen or heard of Pitch Black in a long time...though sometimes he let his mind wander.

He knew it was wrong to imagine such things about the Boogeyman, but he couldn't help it. He had realized that his interests were piqued by very different things than normal boys a long time ago. And the fact that Pitch was so powerful and full of evil energy just made Jack shudder in absolute longing. But no matter...Pitch was gone now.

Jack decided he was actually tired and let the wind carry him to a tree branch relaxing against the trees trunk, and making sure his grip on his staff wouldn't relax during his sleep, he closed his eyes and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

Jack wasn't sure if the snapping of twigs was part of his dream or real life. But whether or not he was actually awake or still asleep, he sat up to investigate the source of the noise. He was sure he'd heard it. The crunch of snow under feet and the snap of a dried twig. But then the surrounding area fell quiet again.

Floating down to the snowy ground, he looked around with hesitation. Who else could be out here so late? All the immortals were surely busy, and all the kids were asleep. Maybe it was just an animal. Another snap drew his attention into the trees surrounding the little clearing he found himself in.

"hello?" he asked the cold quiet air. If it was an animal, his voice would surely scare it off. But nothing, no voice nor sound, followed his call. Suddenly he had a thought. "Bunnymund is that you?" silence. "i swear if this is another surprise dye attack I will send as many blizzards on Easter as possible!" he shouted. Instead of the friendly laugh he had been hoping for, a dark one sounded throughout the clearing. It send an unwanted shudder up Jack's spine.

"You look so cute when you're terrified." the seductive voice that followed confirmed Jack's dreaded suspicion. Pitch.

"I am not afraid of you Pitch." Jack said defensively.

"Hmm...that's what you say. But I seem to sense something beneath that pretty little mask you wear." Jack continued to spin around, searching for the Nightmare King in the dark calm night. He had yet to show his face to the boy.

"Where are you?!" Jack finally demanded.

"I'm everywhere Jack." He sneered.

"Show yourself coward!" there was another dark laugh followed by footsteps.

"you're no fun Jack." Pitch pouted as he emerged from the treeline. Jack immediately pointed his staff at the King of Nightmares, warning him not to get any closer. He discreetly looked the demon over, finding to his relief that he hadn't changed much since their last meeting. He was a little taller and his face was a more pleasant configuration, but he was still dark and evil. It made Jack tingle a little, even though he knew it shouldn't. He shouldn't even be looking the man over, definitely not liking what he saw. He noticed with a blush that Pitch too was looking him over, unconsciously licking his lips.

"How did you escape the nightmares?" Jack asked to divert his thoughts from Pitch's body to the current situation.

"Oh they left ages again. I just chose to stay underground. It's quieter there."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. It's you're dream." Jack flushed. So he was still asleep. But...why would he willingly call Pitch from his dark lair into his dreams? Sure he had fallen asleep thinking about the Nightmare King, but he didn't honestly think he'd summon the guy. Instead he took a defensive stance.

"Dream?! You mean nightmare!"

"hey, I'm off duty. This is all your doing Frost." Pitch held up his hands like he was surrendering. Jack couldn't believe it. He had really called forth the Boogeyman into a dream of him minds design. Instantly he wandered just what his dream wanted him to do with Pitch. It made him blush just to consider the possibility. Pitch noticed the blush and smirked. "Why did you dream me here Jack?" it made the Winter Spirit tingle to hear the darker immortal say his name.

"I...nothing. Just confusion I guess." He said proudly. Pitch arched an eyebrow, not buying the boy's sad excuse. "Wake me up Pitch." He said instead of acknowledging it. He couldn't willingly wake himself up from such a real dream, but surely someone who controlled dreams could. Pitch smirked at the boy and considered him. He'd obviously called him here for a reason. Maybe another one of the Winter Spirit's demented fantasies. He knew about all of them, and he personally found them very inviting. But he didn't have power of the Guardian. He had to wait to receive a welcome invitation from the boy. Jack stood staring Pitch down, waiting for him to wake him up. But instead Pitch only smirked, looking deep in thought. Until finally he sighed.

"Nah." he said simply. It surprised Jack. Wasn't this supposed to be his dream? Couldn't he make Pitch obey him if it was _his_ dream? Like Pitch could read Jack's mind, he tisked at the boy. "You're not the only participant in this dream Jack. I have equal control." he began letting his eyes roam the boys form again, making the young immortal blush bright red. "You're blushing Jack...it's positively adorable." Jack blushed even deep and started backing away from the dark spirit. Pitch pursued calmly, until Jack found himself trapped between Pitch and a tree.

"I'm not blushing!" Jack claimed. Pitch laughed, the sound making Jack's stomach flip. He suspected that Pitch knew exactly the effect he had over the younger spirit. His mind filled with dark ideas about what he would have Pitch do to him if he could. If he was brave enough to ask. But the very thought made his more resolved not to let himself get carried away. Pitch too was pondering all the things Jack had thought up over the years. All the twisted scenarios the boy had created in his mind. They made him practically glow in lust. Jack slipped away from the Boogeyman and started muttering to himself. "I have to wake up. I have to wake up. I have to wake up."

Pitch decided then that he would probably have to be the one to initiate Jack's demented fantasies. He had to keep the boy there until he surrendered to his dark desires. He quietly walked up behind the fretting boy and gripped both his wrists, making Jack loose hold of his staff. The young one gasped and tried to wrench away from the contact, but Pitch was much stronger than him. He held fast to his wrists.

"Pitch let me go!" he demanded.

"We both know that's not what you want Jack." Pitch whispered in his ear, his hot breath touching the cold spirit's cheek like a scorching flame. It sent goosebumps down the boys body and a shudder of delight up his spine. Pitch's hands moved from his wrists to his waist, bringing the boys body flush against his own. Jack gasped upon finding the Nightmare King just as aroused as he was. It was uncomfortable though and he immediately tried to step away from the tormenting spirit.

"No Pitch, I..."

"Shh...it's okay Jack. The Guardians will never know." he assured the Winter Spirit and pressed his warm mouth to the boys neck, reveling in the sweet taste of Jack's skin. He opened his teeth and bit down on Jack's sensitive skin, freeing the delicious blood from beneath. Jack moaned loudly, soaking up the slight pain and immense pleasure he received from the intense bite. He couldn't believe it, but he was willing to surrender himself to the Boogeyman right then and there.

Suddenly he was on the ground, under Pitch. Pitch had him straddled and held his wrists tight above his head. Trapped as he was, he couldn't deny the aroused tent in his pants. Pitch noticed and smirked down at the boy.

"You have a naughty mind Jack Frost." he commented lovingly. He crushes his hot lips to Jack's freezing ones and forced his tongue past the Winter Spirits teeth to fully taste the boys mouth. When he pulled back, he received an adorable moan of discontent from Jack and laughed darkly. "You're mine Jack Frost." he whispered seductively. Jack loved the sound of that. But at the back of his mind, he pictured North or Tooth or Sandy if they found out. How they would react to their newest Guardian giving into his darkest desires.

Suddenly he didn't want this. He wanted Pitch to take him, but above all else, he was Guardian. How could he be a Guardian, and protect the innocence in children, if he himself was corrupt? He couldn't do this. He had to stop. Jack started to squirm underneath the Nightmare King, ultimately deciding against the situation.

"Pitch stop!" He nearly shouted. Pitch was taken back by the sudden change in Jack. He sensed the boys hesitation in his mind, and saw plain as day that it was the Guardian side of Jack that wanted him to refrain from letting go with Pitch. This made the Boogeyman glow red with anger. Once again the Guardians were going to come between him and what he wanted. And he had waited far to long for Jack to invite him in to stop now. Jack saw the anger in Pitch's eyes and began to squirm even more. "Pitch let me go!"

"No." Pitch bit, his hold on the boy getting stronger. All trace of playfulness was gone from Pitch's feature. Jack began to get worried by the look in Pitch's eyes and tried desperately to escape from the grasp of this madman. It only angered Pitch more.

"P-Pitch!" He begged. The sky darkened with black shadow clouds, and the previously warm snow turned bitter and stinging. Jack's eyes widened with realization

This wasn't his dream anymore. This was a Nightmare. Pitch's domain. He lost all power to the Boogeyman, and he was afraid. And Pitch drank it all up.


	2. Pitch's Dream

Pitch secretly enjoyed the way Jack squirmed beneath him. Though he was disappointed in the winter spirit. This had started out as a dream for the kid, a fantasy even. But then the noble Guardian side made an annoying appearance and ruined it. No matter, it would be funner to take the boy by force anyway.

"Pitch please stop!" Jack begged. Pitch growled slightly, leaning down to bite the boys neck again. The taste of the boys sweet blood nearly sent him reeling. He wanted so bad to take the boy then and there. But maybe if he was gentle Jack would change his mind about being noble and actually enjoy the situation. Pitch licked up Jack's neck and cheek, planting a kiss on his forehead. The frightened winter spirit felt his heart kick up in pace as Pitch continued to try and stimulate him. "Get off me!" he shouted. Pitch, finally deciding that he was bored with Jack's resistance, moved his hand from Jack's wrist to his throat. He pressed down just enough so the boy could breath but not speak.

"Jack...Jack...Jack. Just remember how much you wanted this. Not so long ago you were begging for me to take you. I know all about your little fantasies and I know how much you want this." He explained with a wicked smile. Jack shook his head, making Pitch frown. He simply shrugged and, keeping his hand on the boys throat, released his other hand. Both of Jack's now freed hands went to try and pry Pitch's grip from his throat. He could still breath, but it was becoming uncomfortable. Pitch meanwhile busied himself pushing up Jack's precious hoodie to stroke the pale skin beneath. Jack's muscles tensed and constricted as Pitch touched him. It felt so good, but so wrong at the same time. Jack was having a fierce mental battle over this all. How much he wanted it and how much he wanted to stay pure weighed equally heavy on his mind. But Pitch seemed to be having no problem making the decision for him.

His warm fingers moved from Jack's abdomen to his chest, teasingly playing with Jack's nipples until the boy arched against him. Jack's arousal was back, but he was trying hard to suppress it. Pitch could feel the boy growing warmer beneath him and he grinned. He lowered his lips to Jack's chest, nibbling on his skin and drawing short moans from the younger immortal. Jack felt his resistance wearing away. This was still wrong, but he began to want it again. He wanted Pitch.

"Oh you do?" Pitch said seductively. Jack nodded frantically. Pitch smirked, taking his hand off Jack's throat to pull the hoodie all the way off Jack. Despite the fact that Jack was ready to cave into the Nightmare King's demand, he was still a little hesitant. He simply laid there as Pitch stripped him. His pants were tossed to the side and Pitch admired the young boy's immature erection. He teasingly stroked the boy, earning more than a modest moan. He savored each noise that escaped the boy as he picked up his pace, pumping up and down on the boy's stiffening member.

"Oh god!" Jack screamed as he finally let go, his cum like snow as it painted both his and Pitch's body. Pitch licked the white fluid off his fingers and shuddered in delight.

"You see Jack, that wasn't so bad." He attached his lips to the winter spirits, biting down on his lower lip and making Jack taste himself on Pitch's lips. "Now for the main event." He smiled devilishly, pulling Jack from the ground and to his knees. Jack was slightly confused. True, he'd had many fantasies about the dark figure who'd pleased him...but he was still too pure to imagine anything _too_ bad. He didn't even know what sex was really. But it was Pitch's intention to show him.

"Wait I-"

"I know Jack. You're a virgin. I'll be gentle." he turned the boy over, positioning his erection at Jack's entrance. Jack looked back at the Nightmare King over his shoulder, a bit of fear on his face. He wasn't sure at all what to expect, but he had a feeling from the look on Pitch's face, that Pitch was going to enjoy this more than he would.

With an evil glance at Jack's panicked face, Pitch pushed himself into the spirit of winter. Jack cried out, definitely not expecting it to hurt! It thrilled Pitch to hear the boy's screams, and he shoved in again, earning another one.

"No stop it hurts!" Jack exclaimed. He had agreed to not fight Pitch and now Pitch was hurting him! It wasn't fair! "Please Pitch stop!"

"How selfish Jack...after what I did for you first..." Pitch grinned evilly, creating a rhythm now. Each shove into the boy released another cry from Jack, which only made Pitch want more. Soon, before Jack really had a chance to get used to it, he picked up the pace. Tears started streaming out of Jack's eyes, and he dug his fingers into the cold earth. His heart raced with the intensity and speed Pitch was taking. And suddenly, beneath all the pain, it started to feel very very good. His cries of pain became moans of pleasure. His hips started to buck back against Pitch's wanting more. Pitch grinned sadistically, leaning over to bite Jack's neck. The new pain only drove Jack more towards pleasure.

"P-Pitch!" he exclaimed. Pitch loved the boys voice, so full of passion and fear and pleasure. He grasped the boys neglected erection as he again quickened his pace. The combined pleasures were too much for Jack and he cried out, cumming once again, his seed practically blending in with the white snow. His orgasm pushed Pitch right over the edge, his cum shooting into Jack. He slumped over, milking as much of the pleasure as he could. They both breathed heavily, waiting for their hearts to stop racing.

"Liked that did we little one?" Pitch cooed into the boys ear. Jack returned his cooes with another moan of content. Pitch laughed darkly and pulled out of Jack. He stood, wrapping his cloak back around him as Jack still recovered on the cold ground.

"Wait!"

"Don't worry. I'll be back again Jack." he smirked, stroking the boys cheek before disappearing into the shadows of the woods. Jack touched the place where Pitch's skin had been, feeling the burn of his absence. Never in any of his most twisted fantasies had he imagined that! But it all felt so good. A voice called to him from real life, and try as he might to stay in the dream, still feeling himself come down from it all, he was shaken awake by Tooth and Bunny.

"Whoa!" He yelled in surprise, falling off the tree branch where he'd made his bed last night.

"Jack it's just us!" Tooth grinned, laughing at the downed spirit.

"I know, you just surprised me!" He said indignantly. Bunny smirked at the boy, crossing his arms.

"Looked like you were having quite the dream. Could hardly wake ya mate." He observed. Jack flushed purple at the mention of his dream, but covered it up but rubbing his face.

"Ya, it was something. What's up guys?" He asked. The other two Guardians looked at each other and their smiles faded.

"Jack we need to get to North's. It's Pitch." Jack's chest tightened at the name. As much pleasure as he'd gotten from the dream, he still knew that Pitch was the enemy. The one they'd nearly died trying to defeat. "He's returned Jack."

Well that would be problematic.


	3. Jack's Fear

"What do you mean he's returned?" Jack had waited the entire travel back to the North Pole to demand the answer from North. But North seemed just as confused as he did. The five Guardians stood in an oddly shaped circle, all wanting to know the same things. Why he was back and what he wanted this time.

"Look Jack we're trying all we can to find that out mate!" Bunny said exasperated. Jack started to noticeably shake. He needed answers. Would Pitch try and blackmail him with his dream? The other Guardians couldn't know about it!

"How did you guys find out he was back?"

"Sudden surge of fear. Covered much of globe. He is back, and stronger." North explained, gesturing to the globe. A lot of lights were slowly darkening, still plenty bright, but tinted with fear. Jack was startled by how many were affected around Burgess. Almost like that was were the most power was coming from for Pitch.

"Jack!" His heart leaped to his throat at the child's voice. Jamie Bennett, the first kid to see him, ran up and wrapped his arms around Jack. "Jack I'm so scared!"

"Jamie...what are you doing here?" Jack looked at North for an explanation.

"After Pitch went after Jamie last year we thought it would be best for him to come here." Tooth explained for North. A dark chuckled rippled through the workshop. Jamie shuddered, clutching closer to Jack. Tooth burrowed into Bunny's protective arms, and Sandy floated towards Jamie as a precaution.

"So harsh of you Guardians. Don't you trust me?" Dark tendrils of black sand crept out of shadows, dancing at the sides of their visions. It made Jack shudder slightly and have to turn away from Jamie. Jamie couldn't see the sudden way that Pitch was effecting the youngest Guardian.

"Pitch where are you?!" North demanded.

"I'm right here." they all spun around to see the Nightmare King standing casually in front of North's grand fireplace. He was toying with a poker, examining the sharp object. Immediately North pulled out his swords, Sandy his whips, and Bunny his boomerangs. Jack halfheartedly pointed his icy staff at Pitch. "Oh don't be so dramatic. I've simply come to tell you I'm throwing in the towel. I've decided not to fight you for control over those miserable little creatures you call children."

"Why don't I believe you?" Tooth spat.

"I don't suppose it matters whether or not you believe me Tooth Fairy. I have enough power now that I am content. Children will always be afraid, I don't need to fight you to make them be." he shrugged, tossing the poker back towards the fire and disappearing into darkness. It was quiet for a full minute after his exit. No one knew what to say.

"We don't really believe him do we?" Bunny asked the other present immortals.

"I say we cannot take chance. Jack, Sandy you should go look in lair." Jack's heart jumped to his throat. He couldn't go to Pitch's lair! Not with the power Pitch held over him.

"Uh do you really think that's a good idea North? After all if he is just trying to trick us, we could be walking right into a trap. Plus we all know he hated me the most, he probably wants to kill me most of all." he protested. Jamie looked at Jack in disbelief. He couldn't believe how desperate Jack sounded to avoid Pitch. Jack was supposed to be strong and able to defeat the boogeyman! Why was he running scared now?

"Jack you'll be fine mate. Sandy's going with ya after all." That's what he was afraid of...

"No. Sandy you stay here with Jamie. I'll go." Jack supposed. They all looked at him again. That was a rather sudden change of heart. Jamie was extremely confused with his friends behavior. Jack sensed their hesitation and went on. "Look if it is a trap and I'm not back soon you'll know and then you'll still have Sandy to help defeat him. It's best if I go alone." He pointed out. They still looked hesitant, but eventually North nodded.

"Okay Jack. But take Baby Tooth." He suggested. The said fairy whizzed up from Tooth's shoulder and began happily squeaking in Jack's ear as she flitted around him. He laughed.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." he smiled at the four guardians and little boy. He let the wind lift him out of the workshop and floated on the current all the way back to the clearing where he'd found Pitch's lair last time. He hesitated at the top of the pit, looking down into the dark hole. Baby Tooth let out a little squeak of fear. Jack gave her a reassuring look and set her down on the bed post. "Stay here Baby Tooth. If I'm not back before nighttime, go get the others." He instructed. She gave a resolute nod and saluted Jack. He laughed at the little fairy and jumped down into the darkness of Pitch's lair.

Not much had changed. The cages still hung from the ceiling and the small globe was still brightly lit in the middle of the cavern like room. Jack cautiously approached the globe, keeping an eye out for the nightmare king. He wasn't sure if he should be on the defensive or not. After all, it was just a dream. Maybe Pitch didn't even know about it! Maybe it had all been made up in his twisted mind. And while Pitch had said back at the pole that he didn't want trouble with the Guardians, Jack was all by himself and vulnerable.

He watched the lights around Burgess for a moment, observing the way they continued to get darker when the others didn't. He could pinpoint the place where his dream happened and was startled to see a tiny black spot there. Growing ever so slightly, but still small. A chilling laugh made him turn from the globe to the large cavern. He held his staff up defensively, but Pitch did not appear.

"Awfully brave of you Jack...coming here all by your lonesome." Pitch's sweet voice echoed all over the place, sending a shudder up Jack's spine.

"What do you mean Pitch? I thought you weren't at war with the Guardians anymore!" Jack reminded the Boogeyman.

"Oh yes...the show at the Pole. I had to keep them off the scent Jack. Your scent to be specific." Jack's staff lowered. What did he mean by that? Pitch seized the sudden drop in Jack's defenses to reach out and snatch the Winter Spirit's magic staff. Jack recoiled, trying to reclaim his weapon but failing. He immediately felt so weak without it. "Ah ah ah Jack." Pitch admonished when Jack tried to retake his staff. Pitch held the weapon like he was about to break it and Jack backed off. He'd felt the tear in his soul the first time his staff had been broken. He didn't want to feel it again. Pitch watched the boy's face flash with fear and smirked.

"Give it back Pitch!" He demanded.

"In a minute. Tell me Jack...what was it you intended to do upon arriving? Didn't the Guardians prepare you to face me? Or where they just hoping a child like you would know what to do?" He sneered, toying with Jack's staff. He twirled it the way Jack normally did and noticed with a slight smile how fun it actually was. It annoyed Jack greatly.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't lying. Obviously you were."

"Oh was I?" Pitch cackled. "I think you'll find it wasn't completely a lie, I don't need to fight them for fear. Not anymore." he twirled the staff again, then held it back out for Jack. The jaded winter spirit snatched his weapon and glared at Pitch. The Nightmare King laughed and reached out to touch Jack's cheek. Jack instinctively recoiled. "oh Jack, after all we've done you're playing hard to get?" He laughed as Jack's cheeks flushed bright red.

"It was just a dream Pitch!" He nearly shouted.

"ah...a very pleasing dream though. One I can't wait to enact in life." he smirked, unconsciously licking his lips as he looked over Jack. The young immortal shuddered in a mix of disgrace and longing.

"Stay away from me Pitch. And the kids." Jack warned, creating a breeze to take him back out of the lair. A nightmare flared to life before he could reach the exit. Jack rebounded and glared down at Pitch, who simply smiled.

"now Jack...leaving so soon. But there's so much we need to talk about." A tendril of sand crept up and wrapped around Jack's ankle. With a sudden jerk from the sand Jack fell to the floor of the cavern, his staff flying a few feet away, and being sucked away by sand. Jack began to panic as he tugged at the sand.

"No! They know I'm here! They'll come for me!" Jack exclaimed. Pitch smirked as he walked forward, stopping right before he reached the Winter Spirit.

"No they wont Jack. Because you can go. Just be sure to visit soon. We do have so much to talk about. And I'd hate for the guardians to find out about a certain dream before you have a chance to hear what I have to say." He commented with a sick grin, trailing his dark fingers down Jack's cheek. Jack's face drained of any semblance of color it once had. The Boogeyman grinned, waiting for Jack to answer.

"Fine." Jack finally muttered through his teeth. The sand released him and his staff landed right next to him. Pitch turned and walked into the shadows.

"Goodbye Jack." His taunting voice echoed back to the winter spirit, who grimaced and swiftly escaped the dark lair.


	4. Pitch's Happiness

Baby Tooth chirped happily when Jack returned to the top of the creepy hole. Jack looked shaken, but she was so happy to see him that she didn't mind. However Sandy who was standing to the side was not as oblivious to Jack's wide eyes. He silently crept up behind the shaking boy and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. The Winter Spirit shot up, clinging to a tree. He looked down at Sandy, who had doubled over in laughter. Jack's fear filled eyes turned into a playful glare.

"Sandy what the heck man?" He demanded, floating back down to the golden guardian and the little fairy, who was also squeaking in laughter. Sandy recovered, wiping nonexistent tears from his eyes and smiled at Jack. But the dream Jack had experienced the previous night came to Sandy's mind and he remembered why he had stolen away from the guardians to follow Jack. He shooed away Baby Tooth, depicting Toothiana above his head. Baby Tooth guessed that Sandy was implying Tooth wanted her and zoomed off with one final squeak to Jack.

Jack watched the fairy go and turned back to Sandy, startled to find the guardian of dreams scowling at him. His mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusion, that Sandy knew about his little thing with Pitch. And when Sandy's scowl didn't falter Jack was sure it was the thing on the silent guardians mind. A deep blush covered Jack's cheeks.

"Sandy I can explain!" Images flashed so furiously fast over Sandy's head that Jack got a headache just trying to keep up. From the bit he could decipher he guessed that Sandy was very angry that Jack hadn't told him about his attraction to Pitch. "I didn't know how you'd react! Or any of the other guardians!" Jack protested defensively. "I was scared to admit it!" Sandy face-palmed and his demeanor changed after a few deep breaths. The golden images changed from torrents of angry thoughts to calmer assurances that he wasn't mad at Jack. An image of Pitch appeared and a question mark.

Jack just tilted his head to the side a little. He wasn't entirely sure what it was Sandy wanted to know. Sandy looked around and spotted a fallen tree branch. He quickly scrawled over the ground and pointed Jack to the messy text.

_Why him?_

That was a good question. Why did Jack find Pitch so irresistible. He was evil. He had hurt all the guardians before. He had practically torn Jack in half by breaking his staff. But Jack couldn't help himself.

"Sandy if I knew I would tell you." Sandy sighed and patted Jack on the shoulder.

_I'm not mad. I'm just confused. I thought you would trust us enough to tell us. _

"I'm sorry if 300 years of abandonment issues stunted my emotional capacity to trust." Jack pouted defensively. He immediately regretted being so snarky to the guardian, but Sandy only shrugged. "Sandy...please don't tell North or Bunny or Tooth. I don't think they would understand like you." Sandy put his hand on Jack's shoulder again as an assurance that he would keep his secret. "Thank you."

MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!

Jack considered for a long time whether or not he should go back to Pitch's lair. Sandy had taken the news pretty well, considering how he had found out about Jack's unusual preferences. But he knew that Bunny would definitely not take it so well. And Tooth would probably never speak to him again. He really didn't want to see Pitch. He didn't want the temptation and the lust to find him again. But the blackmail was too much for him.

"What do you mean you're leaving Jack?!" Tooth demanded.

"Look Pitch didn't hurt me at all. He didn't even try to. Maybe he really wasn't lying. Anyway, I have a job to do. Winter isn't gonna bring itself so I have to go." Jack explained for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Pitch is deceiving mate!" Bunny protested.

"Is best if we all stay together." North agreed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Look I really have to go. Winter is being put on hold. And I feel absolutely no threat from Pitch. Keep Jamie here if you want, but I really don't see the danger. I'll be back by tomorrow so you can be sure I'm not dead." Jack stated sarcastically before swiftly zooming out of the North Pole. Sandy watched him go with an eye arched. He knew the real reason behind Jack's departure, but he had promised the Winter Spirit he'd keep silent. Jack obviously was conflicted. Maybe his interests would switch and the issue wouldn't even need to come up at all. He simply shrugged and wandered off to find some food.

Jack cursed himself as he flew, casting a blizzard over sleepy little towns. He hated lying to them. At least Sandy knew though. Still it felt wrong. He knew eventually he had to face them. Just like eventually he had to face Pitch and find out exactly what it was the Nightmare King wanted from him. He changed direction from Burgess to the lair, hesitating a little before landing on the ground in front of the decrepit bed. He got a shiver just thinking about confronting the man of his nightmares, and dreams, again.

"Hesitating Jack?" the silky voice that came from just behind him startled him. He nearly fell back but managed to keep on his feet as he turned to see Pitch behind him. The Nightmare King was looking the Winter Spirit over with obvious lust in his eyes.

"You fucked me in a nightmare after I tried to say no, then threatened to tell the Guardians about it if I didn't come chat, I think I'm justified in hesitating." Jack pouted, holding out his staff defensively. He wasn't sure just where this "conversation" would go, but he was being precautions. Just because he had a dream about the Boogeyman didn't mean he wanted it to happen in real life.

"Oh now I think we know each other better than that." Pitch cooed seductively, carelessly flicking the staff away from him. "It took you longer than I thought though. Still aren't ready to admit to yourself your dark desires?" Jack flushed red in a mix of embarrassment and anger. "Oh how sweet and innocent. You _are_ still innocent in reality after all. Which is wonderful for me really. I get to claim your virginity twice."

"No, you don't. Pitch you don't seem to understand that just because I'm attracted to, doesn't mean I want to fuck you!" Jack shouted, raising his staff at the Nightmare Man again. Pitch acted wounded, clutching his chest and pouting.

"Oh Jack that hurt. When I know you do in fact want me to fuck you. You liked it, I could see it in those big blue pleading eyes."

"Nightmares are not reality Pitch!" Jack growled.

"Do you think the Guardians would agree with that?" Jack fell silent at this. "Why don't you come inside and we can talk like adults." Pitch nodded towards the skeletal bed, allowing Jack to go first. After a moment of hesitation Jack floated in on the breeze he created and landing in the throne room below not long after. He stood a moment staring at the lit up globe and waited for the Nightmare King to make his arrival.

Jack curiously went to inspect the globe. When last he'd seen it, there had been a tiny black dot over the forest where his dream had taken place. And sure enough it was still there. Larger even than the last time. It was about the same size as the golden dots of the children.

"Curious isn't it." Jack sprung back at Pitch's voice so close to him. The Boogeyman was looking at the black dot with a sick grin on his face.

"What is it?"

"And I thought you'd be able to put two and two together." Pitch smirked. "It's the source of my power Jack. The reason I don't need to fight your little gathering anymore. And it's all because of you." He remarked lovingly, letting his eyes wander over the angry winter spirit.

"What the hell are you talking about Pitch?" Jack snapped. "And what does my dream have to do with anything?"

"Well Jack, as a Guardian you are supposed to be pure, aren't you. Protector of the innocent little children, isn't that right? Well you were defiled. Even if it was only a dream. Every single kid you've protected, every one who believes in you...they're mine now. Mine to draw fear from. And as you get more powerful so will I." The grin on his face was almost enough to make Jack retch. He took a few steps back away from the globe and the dark man standing by it. He didn't want to believe it, but it made sense. Why Burgess was already darker than the other places. Why Pitch was suddenly content. He knew that Jack Frost was beginning to be believe in, and by extension so was Pitch Black.

"But...it was just a dream!"

"Maybe Jack. But you surrendered to your dark desires, even if it was "just a dream". Don't feel too bad. I get a little bonus anytime a Guardian does something...dark. Anytime they submit to a fear or a lust, I get stronger." Pitch stepped closer to the traumatized Jack. The winter spirit was still reeling from the news that it was his fault that Pitch was returning to power. It was his sick fantasies that let Pitch rise a little higher than the dust, where he belonged.

"How can I stop it?!" Jack demanded, forgetting for a moment just who he was asking. Pitch arched an eyebrow and discreetly instructed his nightmare sands to surround the winter spirit. Jack was still to preoccupied to notice.

"You can't. Fear only gets stronger. As a person gets older they stop believing in fat jolly men who bring presents and fairies who leave quarters. They realize dreams don't come true and bunnies don't paint eggs and all that's left is their fears. Fear never dies." As he spoke the black sands wrapped around Jack's ankles, still not noticed by the frost boy.

"No, there has to be a way! We defeated you once we can do it again!" Jack insisted glaring down the Nightmare King.

"Defeated me, really? Then how am I here Jack? Why am I more powerful than you?" He said pointedly. He was getting tired of the little minx and all his desperate struggling to ignore what was painfully obvious. "Get used to it Jack because you're little dream was the tip of the ice burg. You summoned me, and I intend to deliver all you ever dreamed and more. When I'm done with you, the children will wish they'd never heard the name Jack Frost." He hissed. Jack finally snapped out of his daze and with a blast of cold air tried to escape the dark lair. He didn't care anymore if the Guardians found out about his dream. He just wanted to fix his newest blunder.

Pitch smirked as Jack realized that the nightmare sands were already around him, keeping his there. Jack immediately panicked, trying to freeze the sands. Pitch tisked as the boy and the staff was snatched from his hands. Jack desperately tried to grab for his weapon but came up short. He glared at Pitch and tried to claw the sand off, but more sand just took its place, also looping around his wrists and forearms.

"Let me go!" Jack demanded. This wasn't a fantasy or nightmare anymore. This was real and he needed to escape. He needed to set this right.

"No Jack I've waited years for you to let down those defenses and now I intend to enjoy every bit of you." To prove it he place his hands on either side of Jack's waist and held the boy still for a moment. Fear flashed in Jack's eyes at the determination in Pitch's own golden eyes. It was a delicious little taste for Pitch and he wanted more. He wanted Jack. "Don't worry, I need you alive. Tell me Jack, you remember that little fantasy you had with the ropes don't you?" Jack's eyes widened in recognition but his throat had suddenly gone dry, preventing his reply. "Well then, let's play a game Frost."


	5. Jack's Submission

_**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm really sorry for how long it's taken me to update, and how short this chapter is. But I'm starting school, and I just got out of a bad relationship so my creativity, schedule, and hormones haven't been right for writing some dirty sex. But I hope I did adequate, and more will come shortly hopefully!**_

Jack couldn't believe what was happening. Fear was consuming every piece of him. He couldn't breathe right, he couldn't see right, he could hardly stay conscious. Why was Pitch doing this? He was kneeling on the ground completely naked. His arms tied behind his back, and his ankles as well. His knees were spread though and his pride and joy, his _little Jack_ so to speak, was totally exposed. He was sobbing gently as the robe bit into his hands every time he tried to move them.

Pitch watched all this from the shadows, soaking up the fear that Jack radiated. After stripping and tying up his prey, the Nightmare King had slunk back into the darkness to wait. He waited until Jack was a quivering mess of anxiety and fear, before reemerging from his shadows. Jack's eyes were closed tight though and he didn't see the approaching Boogeyman until Pitch was right before him, cupping a hand around Jack's face.

"Poor little Frost Spirit. Trying so hard to escape the very thing he imagined." Pitch chuckled a little at the pain in Jack's eyes as they looked up at him.

"I...It didn't hurt in my head Pitch." He whispered, his voice shaking. Pitch chuckled again, this time darker.

"No I imagine it didn't. In your head you were naïve though. You wanted pleasure but you didn't realize the cost of said pleasure." He subconsciously summoned Nightmare Sand as he spoke, which gently licked the boy's skin and he shuddered. The Sand caressed his skin, rubbing against his inner thigh. A strand even circled the poor spirit's flaccid member like a friendly hug to his manhood. It made Jack nearly yelp with surprise. Pitch looked down, realizing his sand was pleasuring the boy and smirked.

"Please make it stop!" Jack begged Pitch as a blue blush lit his cheeks. He didn't want to give into the Nightmare King again. He wanted to leave and right his wrongs. Even if it meant the other Guardians being disappointed in him. And unfortunately Pitch knew all this. He ignored Jack, replacing the Nightmare Sand with his own hand. He knowingly stroked the boy, watching with sick pleasure as the boy's eyes screwed back into his head. The blush on his beautiful face deepened every second the Nightmare King continued. It wasn't long before Jack was close to his release. But in the very moment before he could let go, Pitch abruptly stopped, drawing a long moan from the boy. Jack couldn't even justify himself anymore. He wanted Pitch to pleasure him. He wanted the dark fantasy, even if it cost him his friends and the belief of the children of the world. But he'd come to far now to simply turn back!

"Ah ah ah, have some manners Jack. Shouldn't I get some pleasure too?" Pitch asked with a sadistic grin. Jack's eyes widened even more, if it was possible, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. In a moment Pitch was standing again, his own erection warm and proud in front of Jack's face. The frost spirit simply stared, unsure what Pitch wanted his to do exactly. Well, he knew what Pitch wanted him to do, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Come on boy, your spit will be the only form of protection your lovely ass will get." Pitch hissed. Jack looked up at him with fear and anxiety written all over his face. It made Pitch nearly growl with lust, and he shoved himself into the boys mouth, whether Jack was ready or not. The boy gagged around the hard and large length, but soon learned to breath through his nose and loosen his throat muscles so that it would be easier for Pitch to maneuver. Jack had to admit, this was kinda hot! It wasn't what he'd imagined in his head, but it was still intense and fucking driving him insane!

The nightmare king thrust again and again into Jack's mouth, fucking the kids face until both of them were sweating and making sounds neither had heard before. It shocked Pitch more than Jack, as he hadn't let himself make sounds like that for thousands of years. He looked down at the frosty boy, who was now sucking and twirling his tongue over Pitch as he humped his face, and realized it must be Jack. It must be Jack that was making this so completely consuming for Pitch. Finally with a loud and prolonged moan, the Boogeyman came in Jack's mouth, the frost spirit licking the sour dark cum off Pitch's member eagerly.

"Good boy Jack. I think you deserve to be rewarded for that." He said huskily, holding Jack's chin in his hand. Jack swallowed heavily, not sure what Pitch meant by that. He couldn't be sure he wouldn't hate this reward that Pitch was talking about. But lust still clouded his eyes. It had banished any resistance left. The sinister plot Pitch was planning was long forgotten as he stared up at the dark man. "But first...would you like to go Jack?" Jack looked surprised. Pitch untied the boy, stepping back to see if the boy would take flight. But Jack only sat there on his knees, looking up at Pitch expectantly. "Ah there's a good boy." He stroked Jack's face almost lovingly, then mentally reprimanded himself. As pleasurable as Jack was, Pitch _was not_ going to let himself get attached to the boy. He wasn't.

He picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder playfully. Jack yelped slightly, but made no move to resist Pitch. Whatever Pitch had in store for him he would take. Because Pitch had been right. This wasn't a fantasy anymore. This was reality. And why the hell shouldn't he have a little fun?


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, sorry I know I'm not supposed to post an authors chapter. But I need some advice. I'm nearly done with the next chapter and the whole story, but I need a little help on the ending. I have a few interesting (to me) endings in mind, but it's the readers who should like it!

First, Jack turns into a fearling.

Second, Sandy saves Jack from completely giving in and the two of them beat Pitch.

Third, Jack's...shall we say...completed fantasy makes Pitch let go of the shadows inside of him and his whole evil plan goes bye-bye along with the Nightmares.

Forth, You're Idea!

So please please please let me know what you guys think and hopefully the final installment of Dreams and Nightmares will be up by Wednesday!


	7. Pitch And Jack

_Author's Note- Hey guys I'm so sorry, it look longer than I thought it would to finish this! I had to add some feels (this is your warning that this finally chapter does have a lot of them) and an appropriately dramatic ending. I thank you all for your comments on the matter, but the ending isn't _exactly_ one of the three I listed. And due to some events in my love life, the sex scene may not be all too great. But I did my best and I hope you like it!_

Pitch dropped the boy onto a black dressed bed, Jack immediately and eagerly sitting up. Pitch chuckled in his throat, running his dark fingers through Jack's snowy hair. Jack was still a little anxious about what his "reward" would be, but he could hardly contain himself any longer. Whatever Pitch was planning would be eagerly accepted by the Spirit of Winter. Pitch himself was enjoying the way Jack was reacting to him. It was entirely pleasing to the Nightmare King to hold such power over the young Guardian.

"Are you ready for your reward Jack?" The boy nodded eagerly. Pitch gently laid him back then held his fingers out for Jack to suck. As the boy accepted his digits into his mouth, Pitch carefully stroked him. Jack was still hard from his earlier treatment, but not hard enough for the Boogeyman. Pitch removed his fingers, inserting one into Jack's ass. Jack moaned lightly. He knew that it would hurt. His dream had told him that much. But it wasn't so much the pain or the uncomfortable feeling of having something in his opening that made him moan. It was the fact that Pitch was really doing this!

After Jack's face relaxed, Pitch added another finger, lightly scissoring them to stretch Jack. He grinned at the noises that were coming from the winter spirit. It was a beautiful sound. This time he didn't wait for Jack to adjust. He added a third finger, soaking in Jack's expressions. It was all to easy to Pitch.

He added more pressure to his strokes, Jack's eyes fluttering and his breathing becoming irregular the more Pitch teased him. He was so very close when suddenly Pitch completely stopped. Jack nearly hissed in anger. How many times was Pitch going to do this to him? He looked at the Nightmare King, but instantly his anger evaporated when Pitch pressed his lips against Jack's. Their tongues met in a passionate swirl before Pitch took Jack by surprise and flipped the boy over so his ass was in the air. Jack knew enough now to expect pain. But it was still surprising when Pitch entered him.

He was stunned to find that it didn't hurt nearly as bad as he had dreamed. Maybe it was Pitch's careful stretching that had prepared him. Still he couldn't help but shriek in pain at first. Pitch slowly moved his hips, letting Jack get used to it before he picked up the pace. After all, he was rewarding the Frost Spirit. No need to go harsh on him when it was his present. But soon enough Jack was feeling pleasure instead of pain and he was begging Pitch to go faster, to go harder. Pitch instantly accepted his pleas.

Jack couldn't quite describe it, but suddenly he was seeing stars as Pitch hit something in him he had never experienced. Pitch could tell from Jack's reaction that he'd found the boy's prostate. Shifting ever so slightly so as to hit it continuously, Pitch found himself smiling. He was unsure of why it brought him so much happiness to hear Jack's moans of pleasure. Perhaps he was beginning to feel attached to the boy. And while he knew it was impossible, it was still a thought.

He picked up his pace a bit as Jack breathlessly begged him. Yet, for some reason Jack was beginning to cry. It piqued Pitch's curiosity, but he was not willing to stop his assault on the boy's little bundle of nerves to find out what was wrong with him. Instead he pounded the boy mercilessly, practically leaving bruises on the boy's waist where he held him. In a euphoric cry Jack came, his seed covering the black sheets and making them white as snow. Pitch followed shortly after with a final thrust, filling the boy.

Both were drenched in sweat when Pitch pulled out of Jack and laid next to him on the bed. He noticed Jack crying ever so slightly but didn't mention it, as he was too satisfied with himself. But as his high began wearing off he rolled to his side and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack sniffled, obviously trying to hide his tears. Pitch was actually confused at the boy's tears. Jack has only moments ago felt nearly enough pleasure to last him a life time. But tears were rolling slowly over his cheeks none the less.

"Jack, what is it?" Pitch finally decided to ask. Jack only shook his head.

"I have to go." He murmured through his sobs. Pitch instantly frowned. He failed to find any reason Jack would want or need to go anywhere. And frankly, after how close they'd just been, he didn't want Jack to go anywhere. He watched Jack try to stand, and blatantly watched as the Frost spirit fell to the ground. It would be a while before Jack could really walk again. But that didn't stop the boy from trying. However, before he could get too far, black snakes of sand coiled around him and halted him.

"Jack you're not leaving."

"Yes I am, I have to." Jack insisted. It made Pitch angry for some reason. Angry enough to storm over to the boy and pull him up by his hair. Jack groaned in protest but didn't fight. He was too exhausted.

"If you don't want to stay in here with me, you can stay in a cage." Pitch snapped, dragging the boy out of the room and to the grand cave where he tossed the spirit into a cage and slammed it shut. Without another word he disappeared into the darkness as Jack continued to sob.

OOOOO

He didn't understand it. Why did he feel so guilty about the way Jack was suffering? He supposed he could be angry that Jack had wanted to leave. He didn't understand that either. Hadn't the spirit had fun? Hadn't they both fulfilled their pleasure? Why was Jack so upset? And why was he still crying there in his cage? Pitch frowned as he looked at the youngest Guardian from a distance. Three days and the boy was still crying! He was just about to go demand an explanation when a twinkle of golden dust distracted him. Sandman.

Jack looked up at the feeling of warmth that always attended Sandy's visits. A smile of hope spread across his face, though it was accompanied by a blush of shame. He was still completely naked, blood and semen on his skin like a scar. Sandy would be able to see everything that had happened to him! But maybe he could help Jack.

The little golden man looked so sad at his condition, a frown etched into his normally happy face. He tried to make a sentence from his sand but Jack couldn't quite put it all together like he normally could. But he was exhausted from days of crying. Still Jack managed to figure a little out. Sandy wanted to know what had happened. Why Jack had ended up in a cage.

"Sandy! I knew you'd come!" Jack sobbed. It nearly broke Sandy's heard to see his friend so upset. "Pitch is spreading darkness because of my fantasy. Please make sure the Guardians stop him." Jack added. Sandy nodded. He would tell the Guardians, but first he had to save Jack. He quickly fashioned a key from gold dust to try and spring him. "No! I can't go with you Sandy. I'm not fit to be a Guardian anymore." Sandy recoiled at this. Did Jack really think he was going to just leave and let the winter spirit remain in Pitch's hands after what he'd obviously done to Jack?! But Jack seemed completely serious.

Sandy tried again to open the cage, but Jack put his hand over the key hole in an attempt to stop Sandy. "I'm serious, you have to go tell North and Bunny and Tooth about the kids! You have to tell MiM to dismiss me as a Guardian so the fear will stop spreading!" Jack pleaded. Sandy looked quite exasperated as Jack again stopped him in the act of freeing the spirit. "Please Sandy." Jack exclaimed. Sandy frowned but his face softened at Jack's tears. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I'll be fine here. Stop the spread." They stared at each other a good few minutes before Sandy sighed and nodded. Jack sighed in relief, holding out his hand for Sandy to shake. "Goodbye Sandman." Sandy made a goodbye gesture and floated away regretfully.

Jack sat silently, staring at the place Sandy disappeared for several minutes after the little golden man had disappeared. He felt so cold for some reason. He felt...alone.

"You were upset because you knew MiM would have to dismiss you." Pitch's voice nearly scared Jack, but he managed not to show it. He simply turned to look at the Nightmare King as Pitch floated peacefully beside his cage. Pitch actually looked confused, but slightly angry as well. "I've been worried sick wondering why on earth you were upset and it's all because of some position as a superficial Guardian!" Jack flinched slightly. Now he too looked confused. Pitch cared about whether or not Jack was upset?

"You...you were listening?"

"Of course I was, I haven't left this fucking cave for three days! I'm been going insane trying to figure out what was upsetting you so much! I thought I had hurt you!" Pitch shouted angrily. Jack whimpered but shook his head. "You've wept for nearly three days now. Because of the _Guardians_." Pitch hissed out the word like a curse. He couldn't understand why exactly it annoyed him so much that Jack was still considering their opinions over Pitch.

"I'm sorry." Jack's tiny voice instantly alerted Pitch. He hadn't realized how much his anger was scaring Jack. But now the boy was curled in on himself defensively, looking at Pitch in all his terrible glory. Pitch's face softened and he trailed a finger down Jack's cheek, remarking at the snow white soft skin. It was truly beautiful. Jack was truly beautiful. Suddenly the door of the cage opened, startling Jack.

"Go Jack. Go to your Guardians." Pitch turned to leave but noticed Jack wasn't moving. So he turned slowly to look at the Winter Spirit.

"I only wanted to leave to tell them. I would have come back. And I'm not going now." He whispered ever so sheepishly. Pitch blinked in surprise. Jack could see the disbelief on Pitch's face because he sat down comfortably as if to prove it. Pitch too sat in the cage, studying Jack carefully as the boy looked out at the dark cave. Nothing could have prepared him for this. He never thought Jack would been willing to stay with him. This changed everything. Pitch cautiously put an arm around the boy, letting Jack lay his head on his shoulder. Yes. This changed everything.

OOOOO

The next time the Guardians saw Jack was merely hours later. But Jack looked normal enough. Blue hoodie, scraggly brown pants, snow white hair and blue eyes. He even had his staff. But he was ever so casually walking through the halls of Pitch's lair. And Pitch was walking right next to him! It confused Sandy most of all. He'd just seen the boy naked and shivering in a cage! He had never in a million years expected this!

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted them warmly enough, though Pitch looked less delighted at their company. He simply scowled and crossed his arms. The Guardians had all come for a fight, not a lovely chat. Pitch could tell from the heavily armed warriors he saw rather than loveable childhood legends.

"Jack! What happen to you?" North demanded, putting his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Has Pitch mind washed you?"

"No North I'm fine! Did you guys tell MiM? Have I been resigned yet?" Jack decided to get down to business. Bunny seemed utterly annoyed by his calmness.

"Sandy told us, but we didn't really believe him. Kid is it true?" Bunny demanded. Jack simply shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm not Guardian material anymore. And besides, I'm staying here." With that Pitch was suddenly the target of four heated glares. He simply returned them with a look of boredom. But he couldn't help but possessively put a hand around Jack's shoulders. It made both Bunny and North go red with anger.

"Jack mate, he's trickin ya somehow. Ya gotta come back with us!" Bunny demanded. Jack laughed, actually laughed!

"Guys MiM will choose someone else to be a Guardian. Someone better. I have way to many feelings for the enemy to be a good Guardian." They all recoiled. Well except Pitch. He only help Jack tighter. He knew how hard this must be for the former Guardian of Fun. Suddenly a brilliant white light filled to room. It nearly burned Pitch at how pure white it was. But the brightness died down a little to reveal a man made of the light. He had no features or clothes. He looked like a mannequin of light. He looked from Jack to Pitch and back before turning to North. The jolly man looked absolutely horrified for a moment, but humble and sad the next. When their apparent conversation was done, the man faded completely.

"MiM says Jack must stay with Pitch. And there must be new Guardian." North said sorrowfully. Jack expected as much and had mentally prepared himself for the sting of rejection from MiM. But he didn't know if he would be able to take his friends turning away too. He knew he'd need to lean on Pitch for this part. The very _last_ thing he expected was to be tightly hugged by the Sandman. Tooth too fluttered over, shoving Pitch out of the way as she went, and trapped Jack in a hug.

"You may not be a Guardian anymore Jack but you will always be our friend." She said when Jack gave her a curious look.

"Yes. We will check on you always to make sure you are okay." North bellowed, after putting a fatherly hand on Jack's shoulder. His eyes were filling with tears. His friends weren't going to shun him! Obviously it surprised Pitch too because he all too protectively pulled Jack back to his side.

"He will be more than okay, old man. He is mine." Pitch hissed. Tooth couldn't help but giggle at the sly eye roll that Jack hid from the King of Nightmares.

"Come whenever you want. Right." Jack insisted. Pitch wanted to protest but he just couldn't. Not against Jack. After a few minutes of the tooth fairy's fussing and Bunny's warnings to Pitch, the Nightmare King managed to clear out the immortals and capture Jack.

"'Come whenever you want'? We'll never be rid of them!" Pitch growled, mimicking Jack's voice. He was dragging the boy through the halls towards the bedroom.

"Well after the first few visits they'll probably space out." Jack pointed out, a light grin on his face.

"You realize you are in trouble." Pitch narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Jack laughed quietly.

"I love it when I'm in trouble!" He smirked. Reaching the bedroom, Pitch flung Jack on the bed, already stripping. "Go easy on me?" He asked with half a smile. Pitch paused and took Jack's lips in a kiss.

"Not a chance.


	8. Follow Up!

POST AUTHORS NOTE!

My dear readers. I wish to inform you of a follow up fanfic I'm working on. It starts up about six months after the ending of this story and follows the girl chosen by MiM to replace Jack. But, it's going to be rated T so no more naughtiness I'm afraid. Although, I may change that depending on how the story goes. There's gonna be some Cupid in it so who knows.

There are a few items in it that I'll reveal to pique interest. Number One, mean Guardians. Number Two, sweet Pitch Black. Number Three, naughty Johnny Appleseed. Number Four, Evil Cupid. Mwah-ha-ha! Ya I'm amused way to easily. Anyway, if any of those things sound interesting to you, please read my new story, entitled Let the Rain Fall.

Love, Me!


End file.
